DMC5:The Dark Guild
by the cheese lover
Summary: what if the dark knight sparda left four sons on the human world not two?and a mysterious guild of demon hunters deided to revive vergil? but aren't the real threat to humans? well what is i hear you saying well read and review and i'll show you.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A dark room. A calm voice calls out. " you must know the story the legendary dark knight Sparda impregnated a mortal woman, Eva, she gave birth to twins Vergil the elder quieter one and Dante the younger cocky one. But I know of a birth over one millennium before it involving Sparda he impregnated a demon who was imprisoned in her human form so to protect the humans from demonic invasions (aka hordes)she could control time and space so she gave birth to twins in the time period that needed them one named Nero the other myself and my name I promise I will tell you later just know that my mother left me and Nero in two different cities 1000 years after she gave birth to us."

" I will never know my mother, I will never meet my father and for twenty eight years I didn't know my brothers. There were only a few things I knew the first a dark green double sword I named remembrance, two pistol machine guns I named mummy and daddy how to use all weapons and how to create all weapons. You see mum left me in the hands of a weapon smith and in my fourteenth year I became aware of my powers to be able to create weapons that are stronger and sharper than naturally possible and guns that don't need reloading"

"When word reaches a guild of demon hunters known as the dark guild I was recruited as a weapon smith and was to be trained as a demon hunter (how I learnt how to use all weapons) by the second in the guild. Fourteen years past and I was acknowledged as the third of the guild, as well as the master weapon smith, in that 14th year of guild membership I was called up by the master of the guild"

"This is where my story begins. And my name" the man stood out of the shadows. His face was exactly the same as Nero's all but his eyes which were brown and his hair which curled at the fringe .On his feet he wore a pair of lime green all star converse, on his legs a pair of jeans with a strap of leather going down both legs the left holding throwing knives for those who don't pay the bills, whilst the right held mummy and daddy (both silver with the inscription love fate on each side) for all demons to be wounded by, on his top half he wore a white shirt and green tie over that he wore a black cardigan that showed three quarters of his shirt and tie, on his back was his double sword remembrance which looked like two thinner rebellions stuck together but green the handle had the words love destiny.

"Is Poder"

_Additional Information_

_Remembrance- A green double sword that Is unnaturally sharp and resilient_

_Mummy and Daddy- two pistol machine guns that never need reloading_

_Rebellion-a long sword which is as nearly as legendary as it's wielder Dante_

_Sparda- the legendary dark knight who protected the human world from the demonic race two millenniums ago_

_Vergil- the first son of Sparda he has a rivalry with Dante and ends up being killed by his younger brother when he was in the service of mundus the demon emperor_

_Dante-the second son of Sparda a demon hunter with great one liners and great facial hair he owns the shop devil may cry and has saved the human world on three known occasions._

_Nero-the third son of Sparda there are only three people he can stand Dante, Trish and Kyrie is also known as "kid" not much is known about his origins but we know he helped save the world on one occasion against the order of sword_

_Poder- the fourth son of Sparda he is the youngest and most sarcastic of the brothers not much is known about his origins_

_Note from the author_

_It's a short prologue I know but the rest will be longer I promise The only characters that belongs to me is Poder and his mum capcom own the rest please read and review if possible also any new Own Creation's will be mentioned at the end of each chapter as well as new weapons I'm going to put up at least one chapter per week and hope to have 20 chapters 1 chapter = 1 mission a prologue and a epilogue._


	2. Resurrection

Resurrection

Poder walked down the large corridor he swore that he'd saw the same plant forty times in the matter of four minutes as well as constant black and gold decor indicating this was the way to the guild masters chambers. He eventually reached the end of the corridor where a normal door awaited him.

He knocked four times and waited for the guild master to answer a couple of moments passed and the guild master called "come" his voice seemed very deep, dull and unemotional Poder hated the guild masters attitude to guild affairs and his care into the guilds problems he didn't seem to be a role model to aspiring young ones or get respect. Only his master's sword play got the respect but the men envied it as well. As a result Poder also hated it when he was called up to the master's chambers (and not only because it was a twenty minute walk from his own chambers although that was a major part) as the master hated him. But at least Crochic was there his wife and old teacher.

And that's the first person Poder saw she was wearing pure white flex leather armour Poder'd made it for her on his graduation as present for getting him so far in two years that showed off all her natural assets as well as guarding her more than any heavy armour it also hid several knives in the tight yet flexible leggings that guarded her legs and spikes in the knee high heeled boots and on her back was two pistols her long brown hair went down her back and the white armour went with her tanned skin due to her demonic father being a fire lord. Crochic and Poder were in love, secretly married with one kid that they kept with Crochic's mothers.

The master didn't care it was frowned upon by there peers to be married before the age of thirty but the master didn't care about such trivial issues but he did hat Poder's attitude to authority especially his authority. The master Sonneti was stood to the left of Crochic in the claustrophobically small meeting room it was more like a cupboard with four doors coming off the one behind to the left and right of Poder were average sized but the one in front was a giant door that was only wide enough for a normal person but tall enough for a giant he wore black and gold heavy armour that's passed down from master to master (this had happened once with the armour passed down to Sonneti)he had a bald head and dull red eyes actually Poder noticed that the only colour that wasn't dull was the gold all other colour was drained he was a exact opposite of Crochic being extremely pale. On his right side was the sword despair and on his left was a sword that had two masters.

"Ah Poder finally." he sounded very annoyed so annoyed actually that his face turned red with anger due to how late Poder was. Poder made a mental note of this for further use. "The ritual can begin" Poder put on a act of innocence

"Err what ritual" asked the innocent Poder.

"The one we've been talking about for the past five weeks" the angry dull master immediately replied.

"Oh I thought you were talking about your biscuit collection in that biscuit tin over there" Poder tells his master pointing towards a biscuit barrel on a small table in the right hand corner. Sonneti just looks at him with disbelief in his eyes. Crochic couldn't help but laugh at Poder's dry sense of humour she knew he was listening it was all Poder could talk about for the past 14 days he was finally going to meet a part of his family something he'd never done before once his best friend Sam came back with the demonic sword Yamato which has the spirit of it's original master inside it the masters plan was to resurrect Vergil to stop a great evil.

"So what're we waiting for red eyes come on you have the sword don't you, Crochic you have the tears and clothes and I have the blood to complete the ritual." Poder had put on a serious tone that commanded a respect in anyone"

"O.k. may the journey begin." the master was trying to show his authority but the other two was nearly through the massive yet narrow door exiting the claustrophobic door.

They entered a room that exited on to a cave made into the mountain at the back of the guild hall in the middle of the cave was a smooth pillar of pure diamond named the resurrection diamond all three took up places equally spaced apart and four metres away from the pillar then thy began.

Sonneti stepped up first "Resurrection pillar accept the spirit and weapon of a son of Sparda so we may resurrect him" the pillar absorbed the weapon

Crochic then stepped up "Resurrection pillar accept the emotions of these humans so we may resurrect the son of Sparda with a new sentiment to humans not just his own power." she pulled out a bowl of tears and the pillar absorbed the bowl

Poder Stepped up last "Resurrection pillar accept the blood of a demon and brother so we may resurrect my brother with the strength and skill of a demon so to protect human kind" Poder then bought out a knife from his leather pockets, with a gold handle and precious diamonds inlaid into it, and cut his pal with it to draw blood he then touched the pillar. The pillar took a little blood then stopped Perdo stepped back a step and the pillar started to flash a blinding light for two seconds, when the three adjusted there eyes instead of the resurrection pillar a naked Vergil greeted them holding Yamato.

Crochic just whistled to the display and threw him a bundle of clothes she'd fetched for him. A pair of jeans, blue leather jacket that fell to just before Vergil's feet, Brown cowboy boots, a black vest and gold hooded jacket. "Get Dressed," she ordered him.

"Good idea." Vergil said pulling on the pair of jeans and cowboy boots.

Poder then spoke up "We have revived you so you can start a new and get out of the deepest pits of hell (The abyss) if you help the human race against the demonic race and defend them with honour and sacrifice if you do that more power shall come to you than being selfish and humanity needs four sons of Sparda rather than three to stop a new evil." Vergil nodded and pulled the vest on and put the hooded jacket on without being zipped up on.

"Make sure you destroy this great evil or we will all perish." Sonneti addressed both of them Vergil then put the leather jacket on and pilled his hair back he looked exactly liked ante except without the stubble and his hair pulled back he didn't look a day over thirty although in human years he was forty due to the demonic blood he was in the state that was at peak performance. "You also need to give your brothers a call"

"I was planning that" Vergil was irritated with this dull and petty man. He also knew that one day he and Poder will return and kill him. His first impression of the other two was respect they seemed serious yet not petty or a problem they were leaders and commanders of respect Poder and Crochic were talking about how much they'll miss each other ad for Crochic to say goodbye to Sam in hushed tones. "Oi Poder come on." Poder made a over done bow and just said "Yes master" with sarcasm in his voice Vergil liked it he wasn't arrogant like his brothers he was sarcastic something Vergil found amusing unlike his brother Dante and the reputation of his brother Nero they were both cocky and arrogant according to the demons he'd spoken to in the abyss.

"O.k. red eyes we're done here" Poder said with a slight grin on his face Perdo then kissed Crochic and told her "I love you." then told Vergil "Lets go"

"Wait you need information" Sonneti blundered out Poder just drew daddy as his answer and him and Vergil left the cave.

They walked straight through the claustrophobic meeting room and when they walked past the fortieth plant Vergil spoke up, he'd been examining Poder's sword for the journey so far, "can you actually use that sword or is it just for show and you use those dishonourable weapons."

"I can use it don't worry. Why don't you test it?" they both drew their swords simultaneously. In the first part of the battle they tested each others skills performing feats of acrobatics and strength humans couldn't imagine then they didn't hold back.

Vergil was impressed by Poder's skill they both enjoyed this as they were both at the same level the only advantage was to Poder's weapon as it had that second blade when they were locked Vergil knew he could have easily been killed by remembrance and the way that Poder used it with both calm and aggression as allies it made Yamato useless to the onslaught but Vergil was going to learn better ways of duelling with that type of sword.

Poder was impressed with Vergil's Lack of panic usually people wielding single hilted swords panicked which was a bad idea instead Vergil became more fluent with yamato it was like the sword had never left him it was nearly poetic but there were pats that Poder noticed where he could make changes to make the sword much better to Vergil's style.

After ten minutes of battling they stopped and acknowledged each other. They then set off in silence towards the mines and devil may cry.

Back in the cave:

"Crochic your new assignment you and Sam must follow those two and make sure the get to the top." the master said a smile had creped onto his dull face.

_Locations_

_Black guild - a fortress in the mountains of Katyan. It is very vulgar like many who live there the south half is known as the master's chamber it has a very long corridor that leads to a small room._

_Hall of revival- a cave with a diamond pillar in the middle once used the pillar will come back a year later._

_Weapons_

_Yamato- __a dark O-Katana left to Vergil as a keepsake by his father when Vergil was killed by his brother Dante yamato was found by the order of sword in two and was repaired by Nero when pinned down it was then used by Nero but has just been stolen by Sam and been used to resurrect Vergil it is now being wielded by Vergil it's original master._

_Characters_

_Poder-the younger of the twin sons of Sparda and an unknown demon he is third and weapon master in the guild of darkness. He wields the pistol machine guns mummy and daddy and a double sword named_

_Vergil-__Vergil is the older of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva, and despised his father for pitying the weak humans. Vergil had a lust for power and was willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. Due to this when killed by his brother he ended up in the abyss and when revived swore that he would never do such a thing again He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father. _

_Sonneti-Master of the guild he hates Poder but admires him and his powers he comes up with the plan to resurrect Vergil after finding out that Poder has the blood of Sparda so to resurrect Vergil to stop a great evil._

_Crochic- A half demon half human woman who is the love of Poder's life she's very skilled with a blade and would do anything for her love. She wields a blade named rache after her human mother and uses a shotgun called old left._

_Sam- Poder's best friend he's a good assassin and thief he uses a sniper rifle named rattle as a long range weapon and two short swords named choo and choo he's very childish even at the age of twenty eight._

_Authors notes_

_I only own Poder Sam Sonneti and Crochic Vergil Dante and Nero are owned by capcom please review and the next chapter will come out next week._


End file.
